Jedi of Storybrooke
by FeministGiraffe
Summary: Who knew that one oddly shaped hilt could send one person (or an entire town) spiralling into a world of seemingly make-believe? Who knew that one lost lightsaber could send one person (or four) into a different galaxy? Set after season 3, no Frozen or season 4/5 drama. Set after ROtS. Anakin doesn't turn to the dark side, Padme is alive. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. The Hilt

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my new story, first one with Star Wars. Reviews are welcomed.**

 **Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. This is just how I write them and how I have interpreted them.**

 **Thanks**

I walked in the door and flipped the sign over, Rumple apparently have 'forgotten' to switch to open. Shaking my head in amusement, I made my way to the back room where I could hear him tinkering on one of his antiques. I knocked on the door frame and waltzed in, leaning on the edge of his workbench.

"Hey," he distractedly greeted me, barely looking up.

"Hey yourself," I said, placing a kiss on his stubbly cheek. "Have you been here all night?"

"Hmm?" He looked up for the first time. I took in the bags under his eyes and the day-old scruff over his chin and gave him a pointed look.  
"Go home and take a nap or something, Rumple," I told him, pulling him up and out of the room. I snatched his car keys off of the counter and pressed them into his hand. I reached up to kiss him and then pushed him out the door. I walked deeper into the pawn shop and set to cleaning everything up. The whole Zelena and Neverland drama had really mucked things up.

Three hours after my lunch break, Rumple sauntered back in, looking a lot more refreshed. I grunted my hellos as I was surrounded by boxes as taller than me. I stood up to see him and knocked my head on the shelf.

"Oof!" I fell back into the boxes as the door chimed. I looked up backwards at the people. The Charmings and Hook had walked in. Surprise, surprise. I scrambled back up and naturally tripped over something. A hand was offered in front of me and I gladly took it, pulling myself up. Dusting my clothes off, my eyes searched for the thing that had caused my fall. I spied a metal cylinder and bent to pick it up. I blew the settled dust off it and studied what appeared to be the hilt of something.

"Well," I heard Emma say, "you wear heels like that everyday and you're bound to fall over." I snorted and looked up.

"This is actually the first time that's happened." They looked at me disbelievingly. "Okay, maybe the second." More suspicious looks. I threw my hands in the air. "Fine, that's actually the fifth time that's happened. This month," I added somewhat sheepishly.

"Anyway," I started, eager to change the subject of my clumsiness. "Does anybody know what this is?" I held the hilt out and Emma took it. She scrutinized the metal before her face lit up. I tilted my head.

"It sort of looks like Luke Skywalker's lightsaber." She noted our confusion and adds, "From Star Wars, one of the most famous movies ever. It's a bit different though, doesn't look as, well, _old_. Probably some thing a fan made and somehow ended up here."

Rumple decided to appear and plucked it from Emma's hands. "I'm surprised you of all people, Miss Swan, didn't feel the energy radiating off this object. It's unlike any I've ever encountered."

Emma seemed to take this as an opportunity to speak. "Well, since I couldn't feel it but you could, maybe we should get a third opinion from Regina."

He shrugged indifferently and waved her ahead. She called Regina, speaking in a hushed voice. Five minutes later, Robin, Regina and Henry bursted through and Regina snatched the hilt from Rumple's hand. Her brow furrowed as she studied it and eventually she came up with the solution that we should try it out. The Charmings and I nodded our agreement and set off towards the forest, Rumple following grudgingly behind.

~x~x~

We found a clearing and everyone grouped together, eager to see what would unfold. We'd gathered quite the following, I mean the heroes of Storybrooke marching towards the forest with seemingly no threat, was bound to attract people.

"Here Belle." Regina thrusted the metal into my hand. "You found it, it's only fair that you should get to use it first."

I twirled it in between my hands. The odd metal hilt was adorned with intricate metal details, seemingly complicated knobs and a single button. A hole in the top showed… nothing. Just blackness.

"Press the button," Emma egged, apparently as curious as I was about the strange contraption.

"Alright," I said shakily. "Stand back."

"Belle, be careful with it," Rumple warned, his Scottish brogue coming through. "You don't know what it might do."

"I discovered it Rumple, I'll be fine," I assured him. He dropped it unhappily.

Emma pressed everyone backwards, giving me a wide berth. I held it in front of me and pressed. A whoosh could be heard and a blue glowing beam of light crackled out.

"What the hell?!" I screamed. Emma repeated it, slightly in awe.

Henry broke free of Regina's hold and tried to touch it. I pressed the button before he could catch it and it retracted into the hilt.

"What did you think you were doing?" I all but screeched at him. "I thought you would have had more common sense than that. I certainly have."

"Well that's only natural, you are the smartest one here." I heard Regina mutter. I glared at her and she gave Henry a look. He gave me a guilty look and mumbled an apology, clearly very embarrassed at being reprimanded by his mother and step-grandmother.

"Can you turn it on again, Belle?" Regina asked.

The cobalt beam shot out and she stepped closer. She inspected the ray and hovered her hand over it. My hand twitched and the laser jerked up, frying Regina's palm. She screamed and I dropped the metal, rushing over to see the damage. I knelt next to her and grabbed her wrist. The skin across her palm was burnt and raw.

"Oh, God," I stressed. I felt remorseful tears spring up. "Regina, I am so so sorry. My hand jerked and -" I was cut off by her hand.

"It's alright, dear," she reassured. Her other hand waved over the burn and it vanished. "See? Gone." I looked away, still feeling quite guilty. Rumple meanwhile had fought his way through the quickly dispersing crowd to my side.

"Belle, sweetheart, it's fine." He took my face in his hand and kissed my forehead. I offered him a half-smile and glanced to where I'd dropped the hilt. Not there. Not really a surprise. I looked around and saw it in the hands of Emma who was standing apart and inspecting it. She was facing a tree when she turned it on and the blue light jumped forward and impaled itself in the tree. Emma, obviously freaked out, swung the blade to the side and as a repercussion, the tree fell over. She turned around and flushed red when she noticed everyone staring. I burst out laughing at the bewildered and embarrassed expression that was on her face. She cracked a nervous smile, "Oops?"

Regina stood up and held her hand out for it. "Give it here, Miss Swan."

She sheepishly handed it over, while the Charmings, Robin, Hook and Henry looked on in barely concealed amusement.

As soon as the weapon landed in Regina's hands, she turned away from everybody and promptly turned it on. Or tried to. She only managed to activate it for a few seconds at a time.

"Why isn't it working?" she asked me. I shrugged and reached for the hilt. I pushed the button and it flared up.

Everybody took turns trying to activate it but in the end, the only people that could were Emma and I.

"That's strange," Hook commented as he handed it back. "Why do you think it didn't work for us?"

"I have no clue," I murmured as I took it and tucked it into my coat pocket.

We made our back to town, puzzling over this strange development.

 **TBC...**

 **Next chapter should be up in a few days. Hope you enjoyed. xx ThatOneOncer**


	2. Lost It

**Hey readers! I am so so sorry for not updating in awhile. I was on holiday with no Wifi. So I will be adding two chapters today! Sound good? Huge thanks to my follower and the person who favourited. You're both awesome! Anyone else who is reading please drop a review or favourite or follow. It would make my day and it's awesome to know my story is being read :) Some Star Wars POV.**

 **Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I was, I am not Eddy Kitsis, Adam Horowitz, George Lucas or Disney.**

 **Thanks!**

"Mommy?"

I looked up from my desk and saw Leia standing in the doorway, rubbing eyes that shone with tears. She sniffed and shuffled over to me. I pulled her into my lap and started stroking her hair.

"What happened, my darling?" I asked, pulling back so she could answer.

"I *hic* had a *hic* bad dream," she sobbed.

"It's alright, baby, it's fine, I'm here," I cooed, rocking her gently. She clutched the neckline of my shirt in her hands and buried her head into my chest.

Her sobs had slowed somewhat and I asked what had happened in her dream.

"It started out funny, a lady was cleaning some shelves and she heard someone talking, so she stood up, but she bonked her head and fell over. People were looking at her and she tried to get up but she fell back down. A man helped her up and a blonde lady said something about her shoes that everyone found funny. The first lady bent down and picked up a lightsaber hilt and asked what it was. The blonde lady said it looked like Luke's lightsaber, but that doesn't make sense because Luke doesn't have a lightsaber, only Daddy does, and _then_ she said that it was from a very famous movie called Star Wars and blah blah blah. An old man appeared and took it from the lady and said something about energy and magic and Miss Swan, which I guess is the lady's name, and then the lady said that they needed a third opinion and called a lady called Regina. She appeared with a man and a boy.

"This is where it got scary, Mommy. The people were in a forest and the lady who tripped was holding the lightsaber and she turned it on! Everyone was watching her and then the boy tried to touch it. But the lady, I think they called her Belle, put it away before he could. She told him off and then Regina told Belle to turn it on again. She did and accidentally burnt the lady. But the scary part was the lady healed herself, like Force-healing! But faster. It was freaky, because no one can do that except Jedi. But I don't think she was a Jedi, 'cause she wasn't wearing what Daddy wears. And then it ended and it scared me lots."

I processed this. How strange. I dismissed it to the back of my brain to worry about later. Leia seemed tired now and she gave a great big yawn as proof.

"That was some dream, but don't worry, it wasn't real," I reassured her.

"M'kay, Mommy," she murmured, snuggling into my shoulder as I lifted her up. I carried her back to the room she shared with Luke. I laid her down and tucked the covers around her.

"Night, Leia," I whispered.

"Mm, night, Mommy," Leia mumbled, already half-asleep. I checked on Luke - sound asleep - and retreated to the doorway, enjoying how angelic my babies looked while they were asleep.

"Oh shit, oh shit!" I heard from the living room. I wondered what that was about and turned to the hallway, shutting the door silently behind me. The sight that greeted me in the living room was Anakin tugging on his hair and pacing. His robes were strewn over the floor, leaving him in only his undershirt and pants.

I walked to him and wrapped my hand around his wrist. "What's wrong, my love?"

"Uhh." He seemed to be debating whether to tell me or not. I crossed my arms in front of me and tapped my foot impatiently.

"You know I'll find out anyway, don't you."

He itched the back of his neck and blurted out, "Imightvelostmylightsaber."

"Woah, slow down, Ani." I grabbed his hands and held them in my own, staring up at him.

"Um, I may have, sort of, _lost_ my lightsaber?" He cringed away. I closed my eyes and shook my head in silent amusement of the situation - he'd have to make a third lightsaber. A third lightsaber! When I opened them again, he was looking down guiltily like a child that had been caught trying to sneak a cookie.

"Have you told Obi-Wan?" I asked, barely suppressing the giggles that threatened to escape.

"No." His voice went small. "And I don't really want to."

I gave him a look and said, "Come on, you're going to have to grow up someday."

"I am grown-up," he snapped, sounding awfully like a petulant child. My pointed gaze made him rethink his decision. "Fine, but first I'm looking _everywhere_. Surely _somebody_ would have noticed a random lightsaber."

He grabbed the datapad and started scrolling through recent articles.

He was quiet for almost an hour, then yelled and threw the object onto the couch in obvious frustration, then flopped down after it. Thank God it wasn't the wall. I don't think it would've survived the impact.

"No luck?" I guessed.

"None," he moaned. I stood and leaned over his body to search under him and pull out the datapad. I sat back down and hunted through the more obscure news sites for more than three hours before finding one that reported a small silver object drifting out of the Outer Rim. Not exactly sure why it was there but people found it 'suspicious'. It was strange that there would be something about that but apparently the locals found it 'suspicious'.

"I think I found something." I reached over and tapped Anakin on the leg, only to find that he was snoring. I snorted and pulled the blanket from the edge of the couch over him.

What I found could wait until tomorrow.

~x~x~

Anakin leaned over my shoulder, reading the thing I'd found last night. He skimmed to the end and gave a whoop of joy.

"Padmé, we have to go!" He looked so hopeful. I hated to shoot him down.

"Anakin, for all we know it's probably drifted out of the galaxy."

"So? It'll be an adventure!"

"Venturing into uncharted territory? No thanks. And why go to all that trouble for a lightsaber?"

"There's something special about it, it doesn't feel like a normal lightsaber. It feels special. We just _have_ to go after it." He saw my hesitant look. "We'll take gallons of extra fuel. And we'll take Luke and Leia."

"Take us where?" Leia popped her head around the corner, Luke not far behind. Her inquisitive brown eyes sparkled with excitement and Luke's mirrored hers.

"To the Outer Rim and probably further," Anakin eagerly told her. I groaned. Now that he'd gotten the twins were involved, there'd be no stopping him now. I admitted defeat.

"When do we leave?"

 **Hope you enjoyed! See you next chapter xx ThatOneOncer**


	3. The Search

**Hey readers, third chapter for you. So, halfway through this one, I'm going to switch to Padmé's POV. Review, follow or fav or all of them would be good!**

 **Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I was, I am not Eddy Kitsis, Adam Horowitz, George Lucas or Disney.**

 **Thanks! :D**

"Ugh!" I slammed the book down onto the table. "It's no use!"

I threw my head into my hands, wondering where that damned glowing sword came from and how we were going to get answers if we couldn't even find one bloody book on the subject. A tapping hand on my shoulder brought me out of my intense irritation.

"What?" I growled, my normally kind disposition gone for the time being. Emma held her hands up, "Woah, calm down, just came to tell you that I'm 99.9% sure that this… thing, is from a fictional universe."

"Great, just great," I muttered, picking my book back up and banging my head against it.

"Hey, hey, stop." Emma plucked the book out of my hands and tossed it to the other side of the table. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"At this point, I don't care," I replied, reaching for the book again. "It's almost 2am and we've been at this for almost 12 hours. I'm tired, hungry and really don't care right now."

Emma snapped her fingers in front of my eyes. "Belle! Snap out of it. You do care and we're almost done, because I've found a website that can answer all our questions."

I perked back up. "Really?"

She took my arm and lead me over to one of the outdated computers. "Here." She pointed at a paragraph on the screen.

" _The lightsaber, sometimes referred to as a laser sword, was a weapon used by the Jedi and the Sith. Lightsabers consisted of a plasma blade, powered by a kyber crystal and emitted from a metallic hilt. It was a weapon that required skill and training and was greatly enhanced when used in conjunction with the Force. Though also used by the Sith, the lightsaber was synonymous with the Jedi, with some in the galaxy believing only Jedi used lightsabers*_ ," I read. "Okay, first question, what is a Jedi?"

"I'm pretty sure they're the good guys," Emma explained.

"And the Sith are the bad guys?" I guessed.

She nodded enthusiastically. "You're catching on."

"What about, the _Force_?"

She looked blank. "I honestly cannot begin to explain that. It's like an energy-ish thing that people can use to float things and convince soldiers that 'These are not the droids you're looking for'."

I nodded slowly, pretending to understand. I'll search it up later. "Alright then."

We sat at the computer for another hour, scrolling through everything and anything that might help. I think we stopped because sometime after the 36th page, I started nodding off and Emma had to pinch me to keep me awake. This happened at least another four times until Emma put her foot down and said, "It is _way_ too late to be doing this, go home or wherever and sleep, alright?"

I nodded slowly as I got up.

We grabbed our stuff and walked out, her down to the yellow monstrosity** and me down the street to the pawn shop. Rumple had left me his car, but I had no doubt that I would probably fall asleep at the wheel, so I locked the door behind me and stumbled to the back room where I promptly passed out on the cot.

 ***Not mine, taken from Star Wars wiki.**

 ****Not my actual opinion. I love Emma's bug. I also have no idea how close the pawn shop is to the clocktower. But it's fanfiction.**

~x~x~

I watched the twin's fondly from where I sat, reading a holobook on some topic which was, to be honest, incredibly boring.

They were playing some sort of game, in which they shot pretend blasters at each other and then proceeded to argue about if they got shot or not and then repeat. It was incredibly entertaining to watch Leia outsmart her brother with her advanced vocabulary. She was definitely going to be a politician one day.

I heard a muffled crash and curse from the cockpit and made my way through the children's 'battlefield' to Anakin.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He smiled cheekily up at me and picks up the hydrospanner that he had dropped. "I just wanted to see you."

Inside, my heart swelled just a bit. I loved him for these little moments. I gave him a sweet smile, sat in the copilot's chair and swiveled just a bit. "Are we in the Outer Rim yet?" I sounded like a bored child.

"Almost." He flipped some switches and announced, rather unnecessarily , "Coming out of hyperspace."

I stood and ushered the twins to their chairs, strapped them in and sat in my own seat, across from them. The ship slowed down considerably. I got up and wobbled to the cockpit, plopping into the copilot chair. The planet came into view.

"Yay," I muttered. "A desert planet."

The planet, as far as the eye could see, is covered in sand. For a moment I thought it was Tatooine, but the planet was a lot smaller.

"Just stopping here to top up the fuel tanks."

I nodded and he began to point to various switches, explaining how to prepare the ship for landing. I cut him off, saying that I'd flown one of these before.

"Right."

I flipped the switches and we soon started descending to the planet's surface.

The landing was uneventful apart from an unfortunate run in with a few Tusken Raiders. We'd stunned them and fled.

"Jumping to hyperspace," Anakin murmured. The ship blasted forward and Anakin pushed me out to the children, following closely. He unbuckled them as I made my way to the kitchenette in the corner.

"Spaghetti?" I asked them. Little voices yelled yes and I smiled, grabbing the necessary ingredients.

As I gathered the dishes, Anakin came up behind and wrapped his arms around my waist. His mouth found my neck and he peppered kisses up and down before coming to suck on the place where my neck meets my shoulder. I moaned softly and leaned into him. He levitated the dishes out of my hands and onto the countertop.

"Go lie down and get some sleep," he murmured. "I'll handle the dishes and the twins."

I turned and kissed him gently. "Thank you, Ani."

 **Thanks for reading! See you next chapter xx ThatOneOncer**


	4. Arrival

**Hey readers, same principle as last chapter. Half OUAT and half Star Wars. Review, follow or fav.**

 **Just a little note, I've started school again so that doesn't leave too much time for writing. Sorry about that. I aim to get a chapter up each Sunday, but no promises.**

 **Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I was, I am not Eddy Kitsis, Adam Horowitz, George Lucas or Disney.**

 **Thanks :D**

Strike, strike, parry, thrust. I could feel my muscles screaming. I'd been going at this for… Huh I actually can't remember. It must've been a while though because Emma was asleep on the park bench. She was going next and it _was_ her idea to train with it. I have no idea why though. She had magic and I had books, which I have to say are more useful to me than magic ever is.

I disable the laser sword and go over to Emma. Her hands create a pillow for her head and her mouth is open in a slight snore. Aww. She looks so sweet there. Better wake her up. I bend down next to her ear and, "Emma!"

Her eyes flash open and she jumps to her feet, swaying slightly.

"I'm up," she slurs sleepily. I double over with laughter. Her hair sticks up on one side like a cowlick and there's a red patch on her cheek where her head was resting. Overall, she looks like a child been woken up from a nap. Even the same grizzled expression is present.

She gives me a smile, heavy with sarcasm. "Oh laugh all you want. You sound like a choking seal."

I shoot back an accusing stare. "And how would you know what a choking seal sounds like?"

She shrugs. "I've seen some weird stuff."

"Point taken."

I catch my breath and hand the hilt to her. She shrugs off her jacket and steps into our training ring that she'd spray-painted onto the dirt. I honestly have no idea why.

She prepares her stance and turns it on, holding it slightly out and across her body. She closes her eyes and counts to three before savagely lashing out and slashing at an invisible foe. Swishing and dodging around like some sort of humanoid panther. I watch in awe, as she completes that even in my wildest dreams, I could not attempt. She carries on like this for, goodness knows how long, before she stops and bends forward, panting heavily. Sweat drips off her forehead into the dirt. I walk forward and pass her a towel. She swipes it down her face and tosses it onto the bench.

"How did you do that?" I ask.

"I have absolutely no fricking idea," she pants, still leaning on her knees.

"Was it," my voice lowers conspiratorially, "the Force?"

"Hah!" she laughs. "As if! Do you seriously believe in 'the Force'?"

"That lightsaber is pretty real," I fire back.

She narrows her eyes and sticks her finger out at me. "You win, _this time_!"

"Oh, I'll win next time and the time after that, don't you worry about it," I quip.

She rolls her eyes. "Right. Okay then, how about we go give the others an update."

I shrug. "You know, I'm actually liking being out here, without everybody's conflicting feelings. It's so relaxing, just us, out here." I lie down on a patch of grass and stretch out.

"Yeah, I suppose it is," she muses. I pat the space next to me. She flops down and folds her arms behind her head. We stare peacefully up at the grey blanket covering the sky. It lies still until a bright halo of blue breaks through. We sit up, alarmed. A gleaming silver object descends slowly towards Main Street.

"What the hell?" Emma groans, jumping to her feet. I scramble up beside her. She grabs her jacket, boots and jeans from the bench.

"You'd have thought," she yelled over her shoulder, "that we could have more than a two day break from all this problematic crap!"

She ducks behind a tree as I pull off my sweaty attire and change into normal stuff. She comes out as I finish doing up my heels.

"Really, Belle?" She sees my shoes.

"Yes, really," I say defensively. "You never know how tall they're going to be."

"You're shorter than all of us already," she moans, catching up to my fast pace. "Give it a rest."

"No I will not give it a rest," I snap. "If there is an opportunity to be taller than somebody my age, I'm taking it."

"Fair enough."

She breaks into a run, suddenly and I frantically stumble after her. "I've got little legs!" I call after her.

She laughs. "Come on, short stuff."

~x~x~

"Vroosh!" Luke dived down and back up, holding his toy X-wing in one hand.

"Pew! Pew! Pew!" He pretended to shoot at Leia.

"I got you!" Luke yelled, jumping up and down, pointing at Leia. She scowled at him.

"I'm trying to do my homework," she snapped, waving her datapad in his face. He pouted.

"You're no fun," he whined. She stuck her tongue out and looked down again. She held the 'pad out at me and asked for help.

"Sound it out," I encouraged, pointing at each letter. Her mouth mimed the letters and put them together.

"Forest!" she exclaimed in excitement.

"Well done," I praised, giving her a high five. She beamed and turned back.

A high pitched beeping cut off Luke's engine noises.

"Padme," Anakin yelled from the cockpit. "Help!" His voice grew strangled at the end.

I rushed towards him and strapped myself in.

"What happened?" I yelled over the incessant beeping.

"We've encountered a disruption," he gritted out, frantically flipping switching and turning dials. "The atmosphere doesn't seem to be as compliance as the ones back home."

For the first time I look out the window. It was a beautiful blue and green planet, a bit like Alderaan but bigger. You could see large splotches of sandy areas though, so a bit of a mix of planets.

"What's it called?" I wondered aloud.

"I have no kriffing clue," Anakin muttered. We orbited around the planet before slowing down enough so that we could prepare to land. Anakin motioned for me to steer the ship while he honed in on where his lightsabers was. His eyes flashed open and he jumped into action. Grabbed the controls off me, programmed the navicomputer and gave a thumbs up.

"I'm going in," he murmured. I raised my eyebrows in response.

"Where is it?"

"Someplace called Storybrooke, Maine. It's in the United States of America."

Storybrooke? Maine? America? What kinds of names are these? Odd ones for sure.

We break through a thick layer of cloud and land on a bare strip of permacrete, or something that _looks_ like permacrete. It has yellow lines dotting the road and wheeled hoverships parked next to the sidewalk. Stocky buildings line the sidewalk.

Anakin unstraps himself and I follow cautiously. Luke and Leia bound over to us and grab our hands. I motion for Anakin to get our blasters. He hands one to me as I tell the twins to stay inside. Of course they protest, Luke saying he has to protect us and Leia saying if they're not friendly she can reason with them. Yep. I've got a mini Jedi and a tiny politician. That's going to be interesting. I manage to get them to stay behind by promising a look around later. Good thing we brought Threepio. I turn him on and give strict instructions to keep them on board. He seems a little scared after my speech. He'll get over it.

Anakin calls for me.

"Coming!"

"Are you ready?" He asks, finger hovering over the button to lower the ramp. I nod. He grasps my hand and laces our fingers. I smile up at him. We pull up our hoods - just in case - and turn to the opening ramp and make our way down. We hear people yelling for the… Sheriff?

Reaching the end, we come out of the shadows and take in the ring of people surrounding us. A blonde woman and a man step forward out of the crowd. We move to our blasters and the two that stepped forward held up their hands in surrender. We paused. The woman reached into her boot and pulled out a chunky, small blaster.

"I'm putting this on the ground," she told us. She bent and pressed it down. "Will you do the same?"

I glance at Ani. He gives a slight nod. I start pulling out my blaster but his hand on mine stops me. He clears his throat.

"What's on him?" He lowers his voice almost comically low but still believable. I snort quietly. The blonde looks at me with a slight smile, like she heard my snort and can tell Anakin's tone is fake.

"He's clean," she assures us. "May you take your hoods off now?"

I reach up without hesitation and yank my hood back then reach for Anakin's as well. He gently holds my wrist back.

"Why?" He hisses.

"I trust them," I whisper. He lets me pull it back. We set our blasters on the ground and look directly at them.

The woman's jaw drops.

"Y-you're Natalie Portman," she stutters. "Why're you here?"

My brow furrows. "What? I'm not whoever this, Natalie Portman is. My name is Padme Amidala and this is Anakin Skywalker."

"Anakin Skywalker?!" Her jaw drops again. "You're supposed to be dead. And evil!"

We trade glances.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're on about," Anakin started. "I'm a Jedi Master. I'm the furthest thing from evil."

She looks down, "What the hell is happening! You both are supposed to be dead, if you-" she points at me, "- are who I think you are. Not to mention fictional!"

"Then how did we die?" I arch an eyebrow at them. "And why are we 'supposedly' fictional?"

"You died in childbirth after Darth Vader choked you and he died after he became Darth Vader and battled his 19 year old son, even though it was the creepy old Darth Sidious." She takes deep breath. "You guys come from 'A galaxy far far away' and that's a fictional place made by this creative guy called George Lucas. You guys are from the prequels and your children were the protagonists for the originals. Now, they're working on a sequel trilogy."

I stare at them in disbelief.

"And we're just supposed to believe you?" Ani asks. "Like that?"

"We can give you evidence." A petite brunette steps forward, one hand moving around inside her pocket. "Now, why are you here?"

 **Thanks for reading! See you next chapter xx ThatOneOncer**


	5. Discussions

**No swap between POV's because they're together now, so no point. Next chapter, Belle POV though.**

 _Why were we here?_

"We are looking for an artifact Anakin stupidly lost," I step forward, being the diplomat. "You seem to be friendly, so would you mind if I ducked back into our ship for a second?" She waved me away.

"It's fine."

I hurry back inside and find Threepio hanging upside down.

"Mistress Padme," he cries as I try to undo the knots. "The children tied me up here so they could explore the ship."

"Of course they did," I mutter. "There you go, Threepio." I untie the final knot and he comes crashing down. I cringe.

"Sorry," I apologise. "Better have Anakin look at that."

I run off toward the cockpit where there is no doubt that they will be here.

They turn at my footsteps with guilty looks on their faces. I give them condescending looks. "You know you shouldn't be in here."

Leia nods cheerfully. "Oh we know, but the nerfherder here wanted to take a look so I went to make sure he didn't blow anything up."

I look at her in astonishment and pick her up, then take Luke's hand.

"Come on," I nod towards the exit. "Your father's waiting."

Luke runs ahead and Leia struggles to get down. I place her on the ground and she walks quickly down the ramp. I rush to follow. She gets halfway down before she stops and runs back to me, holding her arms up. I lift her onto my hip and continue.

Anakin stands next to the man and women from before, talking quietly. Luke has one hand on Anakin's leg and is looking up at him. The crowd from before had dispersed, leaving only a few people. I join Anakin, linking my fingers through his and adjusting Leia.

The blonde turns to me and sticks her hand out. I shake it. The brunette stands shyly off to the side.

"Sorry about before," she apologised. "I'm Emma, this is Belle and this is my father, David."

"Nice to meet you," I say, putting the father thing away for later. He looks the same age as her though. "I'm Padmé, this is my husband, Anakin and our children, Luke and-"

Leia thrusts her hand out. "I'm Leia Skywalker. Pleased to meet you."

Emma smiles and takes her hand. "Pleased to meet you as well. You remind me of my son."

Leia perks up. "Will I get to meet him? The only company I've had is that nerfherder over there." She points to Luke, who is currently trying to climb Anakin's leg, unsuccessfully.

"Nerfherder?" Emma asks as I scold Leia from calling her brother that.

"Insult," I tell her offhandedly.

"Right."

The brunette pulls her hand out of her pocket. Anakin's lightsaber sits in her palm. My jaw falls and I nearly drop Leia. She squeals in surprise.

"Mommy!" she scolds. "That wasn't very nice."

"Sorry," I reply distractedly. Anakin places a hand on my arm.

"What happened, Angel?" he murmurs.

I tip my head to the lightsaber.

"No way," he hisses.

"Yes, way." I shove him to the petite woman.

He strides awkwardly over to the woman who promptly says a few quiet words and presses it into his hands. He steps back over with a smug look.

"She couldn't resist my natural charm," he boasts softly.

I scoff. "One, you're married and two, she was itching to hand it over."

He pouts. "Way to crush a mans' dreams."

I kiss him. "I still love you."

He smiles. "I know."

Leia pushes us apart.

"Eww PDA, PDA!" she yells.

"Leia!"

We turn, embarrassed, back to the group which has increased by eight more people plus a baby.

Emma notes the confusion on our faces and sets to introduce us. "This is Regina, her boyfriend, Robin, his son, Roland and my son, Henry. His adopted mother is Regina. This is my mother, Mary Margaret, David's wife, and my little brother, Neal. This is Mr Gold, Henry's grandfather and Belle's husband.

"And lastly this is my boyfriend, Killian or as he prefers to be called, Hook," Emma finishes. "Any questions?"

"Just a few," Anakin and I say in unison.

"Go ahead."

"Number one, how are Mary Margaret and David your parents?" I ask.

They all cringe.

"Well I suppose it's my fault," Regina starts.

"We were cursed by her," David butts in.

"Cursed?" Anakin asks. "Like as in magic? But that's not real."

"Where you come from maybe," Regina says. "But here, it's all real."

As if to prove a point, she cups her hands and a fireball appears.

"What in kriffing Hoth?" I murmur.

Leia whacks me. "Mommy!" She scolds. "Don't say that word!"

"Sorry, sweetheart," I apologise, looking down at her.

Anakin watches in awe. "I can levitate stuff and make people change their minds with a wave of my hand but I've never seen anything like that. It's like a Sith ability."

What he just said dawns on him and he presses us subtly behind him, his hand inching toward his lightsaber which sits at his hip.

"Ani," I hiss. "What're you doing?"

"Strange," he murmurs. "No Force-sensitivity but abilities beyond belief."

I clap my spare hand to my forehead. "Anakin, they will not hurt us. They have _children_ with them."

He looks at me disbelievingly but I give him _that_ look and he allows me to step back up to his side again.

"Sorry, he's paranoid," I explain.

"It's fine," Emma accepts. "We all are at some point."

"Back to the curse thing," Henry pipes up.

"Right."

"This is going to take a while," Henry tells us. "We should go to Granny's Diner."

"Agreed."

~x~x~

We sit in rapt silence, our food left forgotten in front of us. "So, you're all fairytale characters?"

"Pretty much," Belle sums up.

"Is that, like, awesome?" Luke exclaims.

"I suppose," Regina starts. "But no one actually knows that we are, so it's pretty meh. The Disney versions are absolute sh- poo."

I snort, knowing what she was about to say and thankful she sensored it for the two five-year olds.

"Second question," I start. "This one's mostly for Anakin. Are any of them Force-sensitive?"

Ani tips his head and closes his eyes. He brightens considerably and points at Emma and Belle.

"You two," he states, "have the brightest Force signatures I have ever felt. Apart from Grand Master Yoda, Luke and Leia."

"Um, sorry, but what?" The brunette has an interesting accent. Like the clones' were but softer.

"There's this thing called the Force, right?" Anakin asks.

They nod their heads hesitantly.

"Each person has a Force-signature, some brighter than others, that sets them apart from everything else. Force-sensitives, like myself, can sense these and form bonds between fellow sensitives. The most common is the bond between a Jedi Master and his Padawan or apprentice. But anyway, Force-sensitives have brighter signatures than non-sensitives like Padmé. And I can sense the Force radiating off both you."

The two look at each other disbelievingly.

"Okay, so we can use the Force," Belle sums up.

"Pretty much."

"Ooh!" Luke pipes up. "So can we!"

Before we can stop him, he turns to the bowl of French fries on the table and levitates them one by one into the air, until they all float.

"You, nerfherder!" Leia cries, leaning forward to grab her brother's sleeve. "Put them down."

He turns and sticks his tongue out, not making any notion to stop and turns back.

"Luke," Anakin warns.

He grumbles something and sets them back down. Ani gives him a satisfied look and goes back to apologise. "Sorry about my son, he's very eager."

"No matter," the older man waves off.

"So," Emma picks up the conversation, "what can we use the Force for?"

"Good question!" Anakin claps together and leans over to mutter in my ear. "What can they use the Force for?"

I muffle my laughter. "We could take them back with us. The Jedi could train them, since they've taken away the age limit."

He breaks into a smile. "Great idea."

He explains what I just told him and tells them that it might take quite a few years. Emma looks almost excited and Belle seems quite wary but intrigued. The man with the hook for a hand instantly protests.

"Mate, you're not taking Swan anywhere I can't see her, much less to a foreign world!" he spits. Emma instantly grabs his arm and pulls him away and out into the corridor. We weren't meaning to, but it was kind of hard not to listen to the shouts that came from round the corner.

They come back in, faces flushed and Hook fuming.

"I can't say the same for Belle, but I'll come on one condition," Emma states.

"Go ahead."

"Hook has to come with me."

"Sure," Anakin replies. I give him a startled look.

"There's not enough room if both of them and Belle comes with us," I hiss.

"You guys can share a bed, right?" Anakin asks unabashedly.

Hook laughs. "If only you knew, mate!"

Emma whacks him quite hard. "My _parents_ and _son_ are present."

"And we'd rather not know about your… intimate life," David chimes in, with an awkward cough. Emma slaps her palm to her forehead.

Anakin completely disregards this. "So, a yes then. Belle?"

She looks uncomfortable with all our eyes on her, especially her husband's. Mr Gold's hands are clenched into white-knuckled fists on his cane.

"Um, yes," she decides.

Mr Gold immediately joins. "I'm coming with her."

"No." Belle looks surprised at her action and Mr Gold nearly falls out of his seat.

"What do you mean 'no'!" he growls.

"I can do this by myself," she tells him, not meeting his eyes. "I'm older than I was when I was your maid, Rumple and a lot stronger as well. I'm going alone."

Gold opens his mouth to argue. She holds up a hand and meets him with a gaze of steely determination.

"I'm going alone," she repeats.

He narrows his eyes and slumps back down. the argument was apparently over for now but would most likely continue behind closed doors.

To dispel the lingering awkwardness, I say, "Now that that's settled, we'll head back to our ship and come back tomorrow. Say, where we landed at midday? With your belongings and we'll head back to our galaxy?"

"That soon?" Emma asks anxiously.

"It took half a standard year to get here from Coruscant," I explain gently.

"Right."

"So, we'll see you tomorrow," Anakin calls over his shoulder as he ushers us out the door.

I barely hear their muffled response before we're on the street.

"That was rude," I chastise him. He shrugs nonchalantly.

"It's getting late." He takes my hand and picks the sleepy Leia up with the other arm. I hold Luke's hand and we walk down to our ship which is, thankfully, not far away from the diner.

I settle my children into their beds and after making sure they were comfortable, turn to go.

"Mom?" Luke's slurred voice reaches my ears.

"Yeah?"

"Are we leaving tomorrow?" he asks with a yawn.

"Yes, now go to sleep," I reassure him.

"Okay, 'night."

I climb into bed beside Anakin and rest my head on his chest.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I whisper.

His laugh rumbles through his chest. "You're the one who suggested it."

"I know," I sigh. "But it feels wrong, taking them away from their families."

"They agreed to come," he reminds me. He feels my dejection and kisses the crown of my head.

"Go to sleep, Angel," he murmurs.

I close my eyes and let the rhythmic beat of his heart lull me to sleep.

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I wasn't entirely happy with this one, but I had to get one up, otherwise you'd be waiting till next week. Hopefully the next one will be better, xx ThatOneOncer**


	6. Leaving

**Belle POV now. Oh my gosh, I am extremely sorry for not having this up earlier. Writer's block sucks.**

 **I have also noticed some tense mix ups so from now on, it's all present tense because I'm too lazy to go and fix the other chapters.**

I close the door and lock it behind us. Rumple seethes like nothing on Earth and is basically a bottled-up stream of annoyance and anger. He paces back and forth as I settle on the couch.

"What were you thinking?" He says it so quietly, I almost didn't hear it.

"I don't know," I answer honestly.

"You could be killed!" he yells suddenly. I flinch back and lower my gaze to the floor.

"I realise that."

"Belle, look at me." He's very close, his warm hand tilting my chin up to look him in the eyes. I pull my lower lip between my teeth and gaze up through my lashes. He groans and moves away.

"Belle, this is serious," he growls, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What do you plan to do once you're there, hmm?"

"Train in the Force," I murmur.

"There is no bloody Force!" he yells, shocking me off my seat on the couch.

I get insanely angry all of a sudden and my words just well up and out.

"Yes, there is!" I shout. He steps back from my sudden outburst. "Yes, there is," I repeat, my voice softer.

"Belle," he tries to reason.

"No, no, no." I stand and advance towards him. I poke my finger into his chest with each step. "Do not 'Belle' me, Rumpelstiltskin. You have monitored my every _breath_ since we got married. I want to do this and I know very well what the dangers of me travelling away from here would be, but can't you allow me this one thing? I have let you make my decisions for too long, it's time I decide my fate again. This is my choice and mine alone."

I step back and cross my arms over my chest, daring him to oppose me. He seems indecisive and hesitates for what feels like an eternity, before embracing me softly.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, a silent acceptance hanging between us.

"Thank you," I breathe. He only hugs me tighter. I pull back and place my hands on his shoulders.

"Help me pack?" I ask, tilting my head ever so slightly.

He smiles and kisses my forehead.

~x~x~

A knock at the door distracts me from my pancakes. I get up to answer it but Rumple beats me there.

"Miss Swan," Rumple greets.

"Hey Gold, is Belle ready?" Emma's voice drifts into the kitchen. I pad barefoot to stand behind Rumple.

"No, I am not ready," I answer for him.

"Well, you better be soon, because it's already 11:30 and we leave at 12," she reminds me.

"Right," I run my hands through my knotted hair. "I'll be twenty minutes, tops."

I rush upstairs and turn the shower on. Choosing my clothes, I hang them on the door and jump into the shower. A stream of freezing water hits my back. I yelp and twist the knob to warm. The spray turns pleasant and I quickly rub shampoo and conditioner into my hair, rinse and step out. I dry off and slip my clothes on, putting toothpaste on my brush as well. One hand frantically scrubs my teeth and the other runs a comb through my knotted hair. I'm presentable enough to go downstairs again and grab my shoes that sit haphazardly at the staircase. My bags sit at the bottom step and I lug them to the door.

"Done," I announce, interrupting whatever conversation they were having beforehand.

"Awesome, we'll be waiting in the car." Emma turns back to the street.

I look at Rumple and fling my arms round him.

"I'll miss you," I whisper in his ear, my words thick with emotion. He only hugs me tighter.

"And to you as well, my sweet Belle." He moves his head to catch my lips in a bruising kiss. I melt into it, but all too soon, Emma honks the horn and yells at me that we're going to be late. I pull back, placing my hands on Rumple's face. He does the same to me and I don't care that my eyes are red from tears, all that matters is the fact that I'm leaving for a long time.

"I love you," I remind him, dropping my hands from his face.

"I love you too." His deep eyes glitter with unshed tears. I pick up my bag and walk out the doorway.

"See you soon," I call to him. He gives me a half-hearted smile and leans against the doorframe.

I swallow the sob that threatens to escape and roughly swipe my tears away as I place my bags in the boot. Emma and Killian chat softly in the front but are silenced when I plop into the backseat.

"You okay?" Emma asks gently, reaching for my hand. I nod, not daring to make a sound lest I start crying again.

She starts the car and we drive toward Main Street, them with their eyes watching straight ahead and me, looking back where Rumple still stands. We come to the sleek silver ship and Emma stops the car, jumping out to grab her stuff. I get out hesitantly. A hissing sound comes from the ship and I turn to see the ramp slide down. Padmé walks gracefully down, followed closely by her husband. I go back to heaving my bags out of the trunk.

Warm, calloused hands push mine away and lift the bags out with ease. I have to tip my head right back to see Anakin's face.

"You looked like you needed some help." Anakin smiles a wide smile and I can't help but see why Padmé must've married him

"Thanks," I reply. He carries it up the ramp and beckons me to follow. I glance at Emma. Her, Killian and Padmé are chatting amicably. I steel myself and force one foot in front of the other up the metal.

When the ramp extends into the ship, I look up at the interior. Shiny metal walls, curved slightly overhead and doors on either side and in front. He waves his hand in front of the front door and it swishes open, revealing a large living area and short hallways. He walks through the room and turns to the left, opening the door there. A large luxurious room greets me with a low king-size bed and drawers on one side and a floor to ceiling mirror on the other. Puffy pillows cover the entire top half of the bed and a black around. Shining metal walls, interrupted periodically by lines. A lone door stands a metre in front of me. Anakin waves his hand in front of it and it slides open with a swish. He leads me into a large living area with corridors to the left and right, and a door straight ahead. He cuts through the carpeted room and opens the door on the other side. We come to yet another hallway and he turns to open the closest door to us. It shows a crisp white room with a low king-size bed, a chest of drawers to the side and a floor-to-ceiling mirror on the opposite wall. A keypad sits on the wall next to the door, labeled with various words: door, closet, temperature, refresher and lights.

I turn to Anakin. "What's a refresher?"

He laughs. "Where you clean up and go do your business."

"Oh," I realise. "Oh! A bathroom!"

"If that's what you want to call it," he shrugs, plopping my bags on the bed.

I look back at the keypad. Closet sticks out at me. I press the button and the entire mirror swipes back into the wall, revealing a huge wardrobe, half of it filled with all number of extravagant clothes. My eyes widen.

"Woah," I breathe. Anakin rubs the back of his neck awkwardly and points to the door when he catches my gaze.

"Lunch is in an hour, if you want anything," he tells me. "Just go back out to the main living area."

I nod, still marveling at the half-filled wardrobe. I finally close the wardrobe and catch my reflection in the mirror. My hair is damp and limp, evidence of my hurried departure. I press the refresher button and a portion of the wall sweeps back. I step in and see a toilet, shower and sink, along with black towels on a rack. I nod approvingly and don't come out for at least another hour.

~x~x~

I shake out my now dry curls and walk hesitantly to the door. I press the button carefully and the door slides back with a pneumatic hiss. I walk barefoot out into the living room and drop into one of the cushioned chairs.

Emma's discussing something in hushed tones with Killian in the corner, and I watch them curiously as she grabs his arm and drags him down the hallway, into their room. She strides back out a minute later and flops onto the couch nearest to mine.

"He is _such_ a child," she complains.

I snort. "What happened?"

"He refuses to unpack his bag!" she exclaims. "Honestly, he's worse than Henry! I had to lock him in that room."

I collapse back into the chair with fits of giggling. All of a sudden, the ship lurches into the air and my stomach is left back with gravity, before springing back.

"Gods!" I shriek. Emma's pale as a corpse and clutches the seat beneath her.

"What the hell was that?"

"I have no idea."

"Then let's investigate."

 **Thanks for reading. See you next chapter (which will hopefully be on time) ThatOneOncer xx**


	7. Not-so-private Talks

**Belle and Padmé POV.**

 **HAPPY (late) EASTER GUYS! Hope you've had an awesome weekend, hopefully filled with lots of chocolate and love! :)**

 **So, uh, yeah. Not on time. RL doesn't exactly suck but** _ **sooo**_ **many deadlines and random things popping up. Enjoy!**

We hesitate in front of the door to the cockpit, my hand raised, about to knock when the door flies open. A frazzled Anakin stands there.

"Oh, so the intercom _wasn't_ working."

"Thought you would've figured that out a bit faster," Emma snarks.

"Things were distracting me," he replies self-assuredly.

"Oh, yeah?" Emma asks defiantly. "Like what? Padmé or your children don't seem to be in there."

I flick her a warning glance - barely an hour into the half-year trip and she's already fighting with our host.

"I happen to be piloting a _ship_ ," he stresses. Emma's eyes glitter with pent-up anger.

"I also happen to have a 21-century challenged pirate locked in my room with no idea what just happened, you want to try to handle that?"

His eyes narrow and they step marginally closer to each other, Emma's hands twitching by her sides.

"So, what exactly just happened?" I jump in between them, distracting Anakin from going all Jedi kung-fu on Emma.

"We just took off into the atmosphere," he replies, the annoyance on his face fading.

"I thought it would've been a bit smoother than that," Emma remarks, peeking inside the room. I watch her incredulously. What is she trying to do?! I personally don't wish to incur the wrath of the Jedi. She ignores this and stares wondrously out the large windows that show the bright blue sky above the thick cloudline. He steps aside and beckons us in, albeit semi-reluctantly.

"It would have if we'd been in a starship-friendly environment," he admits grudgingly.

"Starship-friendly?" I ask in confusion.

"Planet atmospheres where starships are frequently going to and from," he explains. That made sense. I highly doubted that many starships entered Earth's atmosphere. I'd bet that this was the first to be honest.

I poke around the main controls, careful not to touch anything, even though my curiosity screams at me to press _something_. I look up and out the viewport. We're entering what I think is outer space because there's nothing but darkness and stars all around. If I squint, I can see the red blur that is Mars. Everything's peaceful, until Padmé bursts into the room, red-faced and holding back laughter. She turns to Emma.

"Your smuggler-mouthed pirate wants you," she snickers.

"God," Emma moans, running out of the room. I laugh, just imagining how scared Hook must've been at the sudden movement of the formerly stable ship. My mind runs wild with the possibilities.

"Oh, I've got to see this," I tell the couple and rush after Emma. As I get closer to their room, I hear Hook's muffled cries.

"Swaaaaan! Swan, get in here _now_! Open this bloody door! _Bloody hell!_ " A loud crash comes from the quarters and another yelp. "What in seven hells is _that_?!"

I get to their room where Emma's trying to calm him down. He spots me leaning against their doorframe.

"Belle! You're the bloody smart one here! What happened?"

"Glad someone noticed," I mutter under my breath at the 'smart one' comment.

"We're in space," I tell him simply. "Travelling to their galaxy. And you might want to keep your language in check; there are two six-year-olds running around somewhere."

He looks suddenly sheepish at realising that. "Will do," he replies shortly.

Emma shoots me an amused smile. I nod and move out of the room, back to the cockpit. The conversation that I hear as I come to the closed door is… _interesting_ to say the least.

x~x~x

"Okay, Killian is quite funny," I say, staring out at the enormous planet that we're passing.

"Agreed," Anakin laughs. He waits a minute, then turns to me, suddenly serious. His eyes are filled with worry and I place my hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?" I ask him gently. He sits carefully in the pilot's seat and runs a hand over his face. I take a seat next to him and wait patiently.

"That woman, Emma." He looks torn whether to tell me or not. "She has a great amount of light in her. Blinding goodness. So much that it seems not real. Not even Master Yoda has that much light side in him. But there's this small dark patch. A shadow that's growing darker by the day. I noticed it yesterday, it was no more than a speck, today it's grown. Only a fraction, but still growing."

I lean back slightly, contemplating this.

"So?" I say after a moment. "Don't all people, even Jedi, have a bit of darkness in them?"

"Yes," he sighs, "but it shouldn't grow like that. Only dark side users' auras grow darker."

"Do we tell her?" I ask after a moment.

He hesitates. "No," he decides. "We wait until we get to Coruscant. Then, we tell the council if it's any worse. _Then_ , we tell Emma."

"Is it a cause of worry?"

"It depends. Right now, not particularly, but if it continues, yes. It will be a problem."

"What about Belle?"

He furrows his brows, thinking carefully.

"Belle is a complex mix of light and dark. Half of her is just this supernova of light, and then she has this odd mix of grey and dark. She -"

He stops.

x~x~x

I press my ear to the door.

"- Is outside," he finishes. I wince as the door flies open, exposing my eavesdropping.

"How much did you hear?" Padmé asks tersely, so painfully obvious of her undisclosed desire for me to say not much.

I bite my lip indecisively. Should I lie and tell them that I only heard about me or tell the truth. I choose the truth, because if Anakin could sense that I was outside, then he'd surely be able to tell if I was lying.

"All of it," I state, glaring hard at Anakin. He gulps nervously. I stare daggers at him. Why wouldn't he tell Emma straight away? This is a problem that only she - probably - could fix. What other secrets could he be hiding from us? I unconsciously push against the barrier on his mind. He doesn't expect it and I break through easily, images and feelings flooding my head. I search for his memories of Emma and I. Finding them with little difficulty, I only get a glimpse, before being pushed out abruptly.

A wave of dizziness overwhelms me and my head spins. I vaguely realise that I'm falling closer and closer to the floor, but I don't hit the ground. Strong arms catch me and scoop my body up. My eyes roll back in my head and awareness disappears.

 **The first part of this chapter, I was hesitant to write, but I can just picture Emma and Anakin butting heads.**

 **Thanks for reading! See you next chapter, ThatOneOncer xx**


	8. Headaches

**Chapter 8**

 **Hey guys,**

 **I really am sorry for the absence. No excuses this time, just that I didn't particularly feel like writing, which is a stupid excuse.**

 **Anyway, here's the chapter you waited patiently for…**

I dab the cool cloth against Belle's forehead. She groans and shifts to the side, facing me. Her cerulean eyes come back into view as her long lashes flutter open.

"Wha-? Padmé?" Belle slurs groggily.

"Shh," I hush, pushing her rising shoulders back down. She complies confusedly and her hand comes up to rest on her right temple which she massages gently.

"Where's Emma?" she asks, her eyes flitting anxiously around the small med bay.

"Outside," I tell her quietly. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit over the head with a bag of books. Heavy ones. Why am I here?"

I take a deep breath. "You passed out after you performed a complicated manoeuvre using the Force - or so Anakin says. You read his mind and managed to find specific thoughts of you and Emma. Using the Force is exhausting apparently."

Belle lies still for a moment, turning over this information in her head. She gasps and sits upright.

"That son of a bitch!" she swears. "He was planning to lie to us!"

I flinch at the harsh words. She notices immediately and rushes to amend it. "I'm sorry about that. I know he's your husband and I've seen first-hand that's he's a good man at heart but he was lying to us and in my experience, or anyone's I suppose, lying only makes the situation worse."

"I know Anakin's not perfect, he makes mistakes." I laugh, remembering quite a few incidents over the years. "Lots of them actually, but this might've been a good mistake."

"How?" she retorts. "How would've keeping this a secret from her - all three of us, actually - been a 'good mistake'? Lying is never a good thing..."

I watch Belle's eyes cloud over with a torrent of unleashed memories. Placing my hand over hers, I coax her to look at me. "Whoever has wronged you, Belle, just remember that that was in the past. It may have shaped you to be who you are today, but perhaps keeping Emma in the dark is what's best for her right now. Anakin's sensed how stressed she is about leaving her family behind for who knows how long, and this would only add to it. Giving her more to worry about would only make the darkness worse."

She stared at me and shook her head slowly after a moment. "Lying is never the right choice," she murmurs softly.

"It doesn't matter if it isn't the _right_ choice; it's our only choice!" I burst, exasperated with her no-lying approach.

She shakes her head vehemently. "There's always the truth."

With that, she lays back and turns away from me. I sit there for a moment, unsure whether to pursue the argument or leave. Before I can decide, Belle asks if she can see Emma. I comply but ask if she'll keep the revelation a secret for now. She hesitates and I can practically hear the gears turning in her head.

"I can't promise you that, she is a human lie detector, but I will try," Belle warns.

I suppose that's as good as I'm going to get and agree. I chew my bottom lip as I walk away, wondering how - if Emma can do what Belle just said she could do - Belle is going to get away with this, as Emma will undoubtedly ask how she passed out.

I open the door and Emma immediately straightens out of her position against the wall.

"Can I go in now?" she asks hesitantly, so much different from the fiery and outspoken woman that I've seen thus far. I nod and step aside, watching her bolt into the small area. Sith, I hope she doesn't find out.

x~x~x

I roll over at the sound of the footsteps on the hard floor. Emma sits in the spot that Padmé vacated.

"Are you okay?" she asks softly. I know she means more than physically and I nod. She sighs in relief and leans subtly back into the cushioned chair.

"Do you remember what happened?" Her eyes shine with curiosity, wondering what could've happened to make me faint if it wasn't physical.

I wait just that fraction too long, enough to make her suspicious as I reply vaguely: "Only bits and pieces."

"Can you describe them to me?"

"Not really, I can hardly remember them," I bluff.

She huffs and rolls her eyes. "Cut the crap, Belle; you're a horrid liar and I know that you remember _exactly_ what happened."

I wince at being found out so soon.

"I used the Force and apparently it drains you. I overdid it and passed out."

"How exactly did you use it?" She narrows her eyes at me.

"I read Anakin's mind," I mumble.

"What did you find?"

"Stuff about you. And me."

"What type of 'stuff'?" Her voice getting dangerously low.

"Stuff about us going dark!" I yell suddenly, startling both Emma and myself.

"Going dark," she repeats.

"Yes," I confirm. "As in turning to the dark side and becoming a villain."

She shivers almost imperceptibly before looking up at me, a quizzical look on her face. "But I'm the saviour. The product of true love. Aren't I a 'pure soul of light' as your husband so aptly describes it?"

"That's what I thought too, but apparently you have a blotch of darkness that grows by the day," I sigh, moving back to rest against the wall.

"What about you?"

"They said that I was sort of half and half, but completely devoted to the light. And it wasn't all dark, more grey according to Anakin."

"That's good then, isn't it?"

"Well, it was said sort of, I don't know, despairingly? Like they were afraid that at any moment I'd tip over the unknown edge."

Her forehead crinkles in thought. "Why do you think that it's like that?"

"Like what?"

"The light side and the dark side," she explains. "Why do you think that there are two very clear definitions of each one but there's not really a middle?"

"I suppose there is a middle because everything is not just black and white, there's always that transition between the two."

"Then why are they so scared that we'll go straight to the dark side? The middle can't be that bad; it'd probably actually balance things out. And if we do go there, what's to say that we don't just stop there? We wouldn't have to keep going."

My mind reels with Emma's sudden introspective mood.

"Slow down, Em. You're getting too philosophical for even me to follow on."

"Sorry, but what if this could happen? Then this 'darkness' wouldn't be so bad. I wonder…" Her thought trails off as a knock comes at the door. She gets up and opens the door. Anakin pokes his head in, apology clearly written over his face. Emma turns back and stomps back into the chair, expressing disdain for the man not very subtly. He comes to stand uncomfortably at the end of the bed.

"Hey, um, first I heard that conversation."

I roll my eyes. Of course he did.

"And I'm sorry for planning to lie to you, but it seemed like the best idea at the time."

Emma and I share an equal sarcastic stare at him.

"Did Padmé put you up to this?" Emma snarks.

"No!" he exclaims. At Emma's arched brow he relents slightly. "Well, maybe."

This time I join Emma in the disbelieving look. "Fine! Yes, but most of it was my own decision."

"You'd hope," Emma mutters under her breath.

"Anyway, are you feeling alright, Belle?" he asks. The concern in his voice is genuine.

"Apart from a throbbing headache, I'm good," I reply nonchalantly.

"Awesome, if it's not too much to ask I'd like to speak with you both as soon as possible."

We nod hesitantly. He turns heel and strides out shutting the door behind him. Somehow, I feel that this 'talk' is going to be about a bit more than Jed-business.

 **Thanks for reading! See you next chapter :D xx ThatOneOncer**


	9. URGENT: PLEASE READ

Hi guys, it's been a while and I'm really sorry to be saying this, but I have decided to discontinue this story, I've sort of lost interest.

If anybody wants to continue the story, please PM me!

Thanks for following, reviewing, and favouriting!


End file.
